


Let him go

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: Inspired by the hospital scene from Banana Fish
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Let him go

Azure never meant to bring her into this mess. To bring her into his problems. She didn’t deserve any of the shit he brought onto her. He was supposed to be the one protecting her, keeping her away from the dangerous part of the world… but that didn’t seem to be the case.

He had snuck in the hospital while no one was around and slipped into the room his twin sister is being kept in. Azure stood by the doorway, his chest tightening at the sight of her on laying on the bed motionless and the eeriness of the heart monitor. He looks out to make sure no one was around before entering the room. He walks over to her bedside pulling up a chair to sit down, all while grabbing her and placing it on his cheek as he leans against her touch.

Azure didn’t say anything. He just sat there holding his sister’s hand as he cast his eyes towards the tiled flooring, unable to face her. A good couple of minutes have gone by when Azure decided to leave before any of the nurses or doctor appear unexpectedly in the room. He gets up her the chair and places her hand back down onto the bed. 

As he turns to leave, he stops, turning back and leaning down to brush away at her bangs to kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry, Ame…” He whispers and turns to leave the room.

Azure places his hands in the pocket of his jacket, an emotionless look on his face even though he stared at the floor with sadness and guilt in his eyes. He was too lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door behind him open as black hair popped out.

“A…zzy…”

His body freezes and eyes widen at the soft voice. He quickly turns around to see his sister slowly walking her way towards him, using the wall as a support. “Ame.” He breaths. 

“Azzy… Azzy!” She cries.

It took him a while to get out of his shock. He shakes his head as telling her to stop walking. “No, don’t move!” Running towards her.

“Azzy, where are you…” 

Azure took one final sprint, sticking out a hand to catch her as her body fell to the ground. “Ame!”

Just as they were mere centimeters from touching each other, they hear her name being called out followed along by his own. Amethyst retracted her hand back to her chest.

“Go Azzy, you’ll get caught!” He stops in his tracks, a slight hurt expression on his face. As much as she would like to be in the arms of her brother again, she has to make sure that he escapes. “Hurry. Go!” She cries, tears falling from her eyes.

The tears Azure was hiding back had also started to fall as he tearfully turns around and runs away. One of the men kelt besides Amethyst to make sure she is alright while the other ran past to catch up with Azure. 

“Don’t go after him!” Amethyst shouts, latching onto the man to hold him back. “Let him go!” 

The two men look down at her in both worry and pity as she cries and sobs for them to go after Azure.


End file.
